On mobile devices, users can access a plethora of information, whether it be their bank balance or the weather. In general, the information is obtained by the user executing a series of actions to obtain this information, logging in if needed, and requesting the information.
Data is usually made available for viewing by opening a page showing the data on the user's device. The page on the device stays open while the data is viewed and stays open until the user takes action to close it. If login is employed to restrict access to the data, the user is left logged into the data source during a session while viewing the data and afterwards, unless the user logs out before moving to another task. After a period of inactivity, the host system generally logs the user out. The result is a protracted period of time during which the user is logged in, extended by the time-out period unless the user executes the logout action. During the time the user is logged in viewing data and for the time-out period, the host site is in increased danger from unauthorized access, because its security is lower during login.
In addition to logging out, the user's device must be returned to its state prior to executing the action to view data, so it will be ready for its next use. This requires an additional user action to return the device to that state, after viewing either open or password-protected data.
Similarly, posting data to a secure repository typically entails opening the repository, logging in, and keeping the site open and logged into while manually accomplishing the desired posting, and then logging out.
An alternative method of making data more readily available to users, such as bank balances or weather updates, is possible and may now be coming into use. This method pushes data to the user's device whenever the data changes. Push technology has a number of disadvantages. First, it uses more bandwidth, because the data pushes are likely to be more frequent than the user's need to check the data. Furthermore, push technology is more difficult to implement, and it must be done in multiple versions for different browsers and devices. Additionally, it is less secure, because it keeps the data on the device, making the data available to anyone who can retrieve it from the user's device.